Silver and Knuckles in Bubble Stand
by Dim Moon Author
Summary: Crossover with Spongebob and Sonic. Silver and Knuckles play as Spongebob and Patrick respectivly. Shadwo plays Squidward in the first ever episode of Spongebob Squarpants.


Three small manors sit on hills in perfect sync with one another, one red with emerald green windows, one black with deep scarlet walls, and one white with cyan windows. The camera pans down, farther, farther until it bangs against the cyan door. A silver hedgehog steps out to take in a lung-full of the summer air.

"Ah, what a wonderful day,"

He tip-toes out on the gravel walk. His boots squeak with each step.

"The sun is out, the sky is blue, and birds are chirping." He smiles, "So peaceful."

He stands there for a few brief, quiet seconds. You'll come to miss those seconds. He quickly reaches off-screen, grabbing green boards, nails and a hammer. He pounds away at the wood, noisily, putting up a bamboo chute as a support. Meanwhile, in the black house, an angry ebony hedgehog glares out of his window.

"Can we lower the volume, please?" He called out, gruffly. "I can't work with all that racket going on!"

The white one looks up to his neighbor's window.

"Oh, sure thing, Shadow!" He grinned, waving like a madman.

"Uh..Uhg, Right."

Shadow walked away, leaving Silver to his unknown task. Silver gently taps the nail with the hammer, his head darting up to the window, searching for the accusing one.

Inside Shadow's manor, he glanced at the many paintings of his deaceasced friend, a young blond girl named Maria.

"And now for some soothing sounds from Shadow's claronete. Thank you, thank you."

He inhaled deeply, blowing on the end of the instrument, and creating horrible, out-of-tune notes.

Back with Silver, he glanced at the window, looking back at the unfinished project. Suddenly, he went to work, moving at speeds riviling that of a certain blue blur. Sounds emmited from the hammer as he worked; Jack-Hammers, Saws, and Drills.

"I thought I...Wha...?" Shadow called.

"Hey, Shadow!" Silver waved, standing in his now finished bubble stand. A sign above his head read 'BuBBLES 25 Cents'. "Wanna blow some bubbles? Only twenty-five cents!"

"Oh, right. Like I would spend a moment of my time...blowing bubbles."

"Uh Huh!"

"Oh, Pa-lease. I mean who in the world would pay to blow bubbles?"

As if by magic, the red manor opened up, revealing a red echidna in it's doorway.

"Good morning." He grinned, rather stupidly.

Someone off-screen, grimmaced, with a call of "It was a good morning until you showed up!". The poor sap was beaten senseless by rabid Knuckles fans. The echidna tripped, falling down the stairs into his drive way.

"Oh, boy." Shadow groaned.

"Good morning to you sir." Silver grinned as the echidna strutted towards him. "Would you care to blow a bubble?"

Knuckles pretended to think,(A/N: Don't reply with "Hard to do without a brain.")"How much is it?"

"Only a quarter."

"Sounds reasonable." Knuckles riffled through his pockets, though, upon realizing he had no pockets, asked Silver for a quarter.

"Sure thing, pal." Silver grinned, handing the shiny new quarter to Knuckles.

"Ah, one quarter." He handed the quarter back to the original owner, thus defeating the evil dragon known as 'Sense'.

Silver bit the quarter, checking it's metal, thus stomping on 'Sense's' body, and throwing it off of a cliff.

"Thank you."

"Ah, bussiness is booming." Shadow sneered. "How did I ever get surrounded by such loser neighbors."

More wrong notes flittered through Shadow's window.

Silver handed the bubble wand to Knuckles, with a call of "One bubble wand, dipped and ready to go." Knuckles took a breath of air, though two-thirds of what came out were spit. He stood gasping for breath, going back for another try. Sound of glass breaking could be heard as the fourth-wall shatered. An author called out, "Do it again, 'cause it worked SO well the first time." The fiction police dragged the screaming fan away. Silver slowly slid a sign that said 'Lessons Twenty-Five Cents' out for Knuckles. After two tries, and various shatterings of the fourth-wall, Silver spoke up.

"Could I intrest you in some lessons? Only twenty-five cents."

"Uh, very well then." Came the gasping reply. "Hey, Silv, can I borrow another quarter?"

The previous events occoured.

"Okay, Knuckles, it's all in the technique. First go like this," He held his foot in the air behind him."Spin around, STOP! Double-take three times. One, Two, Three. Then, PELVEC THRUST!" Albino launched himself through the air, chest forward,"WOO! WOO! Stop on your right foot, DON'T FORGET IT!" He said this with an air of immportance that only comes from learning the secret to the universe."Now it's time to bring it around town, bring it a-round town." He swayed his body in a circular motion, hearby 'bringing it around town' though nobody wanted to see Silver's abless chest."Then you do this, then this, ..." As he uttered these words, he contorted his body in several immpossible ways. After the strange 'dance' he blew out into the wand, creating a bubble duck. Followed by smaller ducklings. As they popped, they quacked.

"Ooh," Knuckles grinned.

Silver ran by, blowing a perfect cube.

"Ah," Knuckles laughed.

Silver blew one long catterpillar.

"Ha,"

It's head and tail popped, the center being the last to pop.

Knuckles guffawed.

Silver blew a huge boat next, complete with a captain.

"Whoa!"

It floated through the air, giving off a silent rumbling before giving way to a pop, sounding like the ship's fog horn. Shadow winced, glancing at his instrument. He shook it violenlty, trying to disslodge the foreign object.

"And now, WITH TWO HANDS!" Silver proudly proclammed.

As he blew, a life-sized elephant came out, random circus music started to play, prompting Knuckles to chuckle.

"AHAHAHA! It's a girrafe!"

The bubble slid with ease into Shadow's open manor door, followed by a giant elephant...noise...thing...meh, I don't care at this point.

Shadow emerged, coated from quill to paw in bubble soap. He glared in the general direction of the stand, where Silver and Knuckles had taken refuge. The duo ducked down, placing a 'closed' sign on the counter. Shadow stomped to the small shack, fumming near the counter.

"Excuse me, sir, but we are clo-"

"DON'T give me any of that!" Shadow exploded,"How can you two possibly make all this noise just blowing bubbles?"

"We're not just blowing bubbles," Came the fearful reply. You didn't want to make Shadow mad. Last time he was mad, the world was almost blown up by freaky aleins. "We're making bubble art! Watch carefully."

Silver repeated the technique, as Shadow watched with an unamused look. When Silver blew, a butterfly flew out gracefully, landing on the ebony hedgehog's nose, and popped.

"That's not art," Shadow growled."That's just annoying. Blowing bubbles, that's the lamest idea I have ever heard."

Silver and Knuckles seemed to deflate, walking away while the reader plays a sad song on the world's smallest violine.

"You should be ashamed of yourselfs." Shadpw scolded."Feh, bubbles...art..."

Ebony glanced around, reaching for the wand when he was sure no-one was there. He sniffed the wand.(A/N: I know, but Squidward did the same.) He inhaled, but was startled by Silver's voice next to him saying "That'll be twenty-five cents, sir."

Shadow lept of the ground, still shocked at Silver's sudden reappearance.

"AH! Whoa. Wha? Oh, who would pay twenty-five cents to blow bubbles?"

"We also offer lessons for beginners." Silver stated proudly.

"Beginners? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble?" He reached into his quills, pulling out a quarter and slamming it on the stand. "Here's your twenty-five cents."

Silver bit the quarter, seeing the plastic easily bend from the preasure.

"Watch and learn." Shadow smirked.

He blew. The bubble quivered in the hole.

He scoweled.

"Uh. Wait, wait, wait."

He blew. Nothing. He glared at the wand.

"One more time,wait."

The Ultimate Lifeform blew with all the power his lungs could muster. The small, pathetic bubble fell to his feet. It popped with a sound similar to an armpit fart. He glared at the hedgehog and the echidna. They stood still, trying to contain their laghter. They did that by whistling an innocent tune. Shadow slammed another fake quarter on the counter.

"Just a mere warm-up!"

He blew. Armpit fart.

Another quarter.

"Hey, Shadow. Remember the technique."

He blew. Armpit fart.

Another quarter.

Silver and Knuckles supplied jummbled 'advice'.

Blow. Armpit fart.

Blow. Armpit fart.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat the Repeat.

Repeat.

Dr. Ocatgonapus repeat.

HULK REPEAT!

I'M A FIRIN' MAH REPEAT!

"TECHNIQUE!TECH PLUS THE NIQUE!"

Shadow glared fiercly.

"TECHNIQUE? TECHNIQUE!TECHNIQUE!"

Shadow repeated the technuiqe, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"First I do this, spin around, stop, doubletake three times, and, here we go, pelvec thrust, woo, whoo, stop, oh, stop on your right foot, DON'T FORGET IT, then bring it around town, and and AH! AH! AHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic happened to come by, notice Shadow screaming his lungs out, and saw the cowering Silver behind the bubble stand, and decided to just keep going...

A bubble easily riviling the manors in size was blown due to Shadow's yelling.

"Wow..." The younger hedgehog marveled.

Shadow was lifted off of the ground due to the sheer air in the bubble. Shadow was droped like a stone when the bubble severed itself from the wand, landing on his rear end.

"Alright, Shad!" Silver exclaimed."That was so good!"

"Shad is number one!" They grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"I really did it, didn't I?" Shadow gazed proudly at the colossal bubble."Heh, you guys didn't blow anything like that."

"Nope."

"Now that's a bubble."

"You said it, Shadow." Silver smiled as the bubble drifted off-screen."See? It is all in the technique."

"Yeah, technique." Knuckles repeated.

"Technique? Heh," Shadow scoffed."Silver, you don't think I created that-" He kissed his hand."Beautiful work of art with your help?" Shadow guffawed. "C'mon, it's in my genes."

"Shad's got jeans! Shad's got jeans!" The two chanted as Shadow went into his manor. Slightly melodeus notes filtered through the open window.

"Shadow! Shadow!" They sang, doing an out of place dance, followed by Knuckles chest-bumping Silver off-screen.

"I rock." Shadow sighed contently.

Music, sounding like that of an approaching monster, began. Though not a monster, another large, scary object was drifting back. The bubble descended upon the ebony manor. It wraped around the walls, slowly sucking the building of the foundation. The bubble drifted up, into the great beyond. Silver, back on screen, stopped the dance, gaping at the floating building. Knuckles was still oblivious of the events around him. Silver placed a hand rougly on Knuckles chest, stoping the moonwalking echidna.

"Shadow." Silver called, distress rising in his voice."Shadow! Shadow!"

Shadow, finishing his song, sighed.

"Hello, my friends. You are looking at a...genius." His voice cracked as he noticed his screaming neighbors at the bottom of the hill. The bubble popped, sounding similar to a whoopie-cushion.

"Wow..." The grounded compainions sighed. They winced and began running towards their aboads. They quickly slammed the doors as the black manor fell to the ground, cracking all of the windows.

An off-key version of Taps came from the broken castle.

-Fin

Dim: Heh, the Ultimate Lifeform isn't so ultimate after all.

Shadow: Your lucky to live after writing me as Squidward.

Dim: Hey, it was Squidward or Plankton, and I don't think you'd like being two-inches tall, like Mephy over here.

Mephiles: I hate authors.

Silver: Well, I liked how I got a quarter, slayed the dragon called Sense and got a fake quarter too.

Knuckles: How many times did fans break the fourth-wall?

Dim: Dunno. Lost count around neinty-six.

Read and reveiw, fans!


End file.
